


How to maintain an armour

by Inkn1ght1



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Instruction manual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/pseuds/Inkn1ght1
Summary: This instruction manual comes with the standard issue armour in the Mahishmati Regiment.





	How to maintain an armour

The soldiers of Mahishmati are the armour that protects the kingdom. And the armour they wear is the best in the known kingdoms of the subcontinent. To create the armour, master smiths from the Rumani seas use iron and steel mined from Pataliputra mines. 

Your armour not only protects your body from harm in the battlefield, it is also the standard with which the Kingdom is measured. 

NO ARMY IS STRONGER THAN THE WEAKEST ARMOUR ON ITS SOLDIERS 

Every soldier receives the standard issue armour on completion of training. 

The instructions to maintain it are as follows. 

(Surprise inspections of armour is conducted by General Kattappa and any shortcomings will be reflected on your salary.)

The plate armour you received is prone to rusting. The only way to prevent it is to keep the armour DRY. 

1\. The first time you receive the armour, 

\- Use the cloth provided in the kit of the armour to remove all manufacturing grime and grease from it. (DO NOT USE SALT)

\- Once dry, apply a coat of wax to its entire surface. Use the bendy straw of the tall grass to reach the corners.

\- Buff the armour with a soft cloth that is free of dust.

2\. Every time the armour is used, check

2.1. Laces and straps for tears, torn or damaged stitches. 

2.2. Rust, dust or grime. 

Scrub off the rust, clean the grime using a soft cloth. 

After every use, repeat the instructions mentioned in 1. 

In case of damages or dents, refer the armour to the smithy. 

NOTE: DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REPAIR THE ARMOUR YOURSELF.

CONTACT your squadron officer for further instructions.


End file.
